


секс

by Oteu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 洪普 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteu/pseuds/Oteu
Summary: 不是一家人不进一家门（我是说洪姐和小少爷在欺负普这方面）





	секс

**Author's Note:**

> 还是有点迷药梗，接受无能者请避雷。

一般来说，你们这些老家伙都有点碰都碰不得的黑历史。  
比如，跟胡子混蛋聊一聊马奇诺防线，可能会收获劈头砸过来的红酒一瓶；跟番茄白痴谈一谈无敌舰队的覆灭，可能会收获盖脸扔过来的西红柿一只。  
但是你不一样，你是基尔伯特。  
你没有黑历史。当然，此时此刻被伊丽莎白递过来的半杯水干翻的尴尬处境不算。

“比小鸟还帅的本大爷怎么能有黑历史！！！”你的声音无比坚定，“骄傲”的泪水盈满了你的眼眶。

“别的不说，”跨坐在你小腹上随着你软弱无力的挣扎而轻微晃动一对赤裸凶器的伊丽莎白笑吟吟地说，“小时候你摸我胸的那次不算？！”

人在巨乳下，哪能不低头。  
但是你不一样，你是基尔伯特。  
你从不低头。

“那不是黑历史，那是本大爷的胜利！！！”你的声音无比自豪，“骄傲”的泪水滑过你的眼角。

笑得更张扬更夸张的匈牙利女人摇了摇头，然后你的右乳尖上就多了个小夹子——还是你喜欢的明黄色。

“伊莎，我错了！！！”  
被铐在床头的手被链子磨得生疼，你终于肯把比了半个小时的中指收回去了。

在你再次发出有违骑士风度的告饶之前，笑容诡异的女人猛然吻上来。你被她骤然闭眼时轻颤的长睫毛晃到失神，只知道你的舌尖撞上了一双保养甚好的水润薄唇。

探进你口腔的软舌扫过你的上颚，你体内本就蠢蠢欲动的火被这麻酥感撩拨起来，四下放肆烧起来。

绵长的深吻结束时，你已几近缺氧，眼前泛起大片大片的白光。  
重新坐起身来的伊丽莎白舔着水光更艳的红唇，甜腻腻地冲你笑着——“别吵，知道错了就好，既然错了——”那双半眯起来的深绿眼眸里沸腾着情欲的迷光，“就该受罚了是不是？！”

纤纤尖指弹过夹着你乳尖的小燕尾夹，介于痛和爽之间的麻从那一点蔓延开，在你喉间擦出一声低吟。

“你是不是有点热，亲爱的？”明知故问四处拨弄煽风点火的匈牙利女巫，弯下身子贴近你酡红的脸，偏凉的呼吸打在你的耳廓，“冰箱里有我给你备下的冰块要不要尝一尝？”

“伊丽莎白你个男人婆暴力女，你他妈等着，”药效之下你的反抗软弱无力，分开你的双腿轻松压住的妖妇咬碎了嘴里的冰，你被那声响吓到汗毛倒立，“等本大爷药效过去——”她在掌心吐了一块不小的碎冰，缓慢地送向你的，额，“等本大爷药效过了，本大爷一定好好补偿你！弥补我年少无知时犯下的错！”  
你鼻涕都快流嘴里了。

“哦？”水淋淋的冰块碰到你穴口的软肉，你被激到差点蹦起来，望着你的绿眼睛饶有兴趣地挑了挑，“怎么补偿？”

“本大爷，”你吸了吸鼻子，“本大爷给你我的签名CD！！”

冰块被突然地推入。

“嗷——！！！”  
“去你妈的，老娘才不要那有形噪音，你唱的还不如你现在嚎的好听！”

你是基尔伯特。  
你现在有黑历史了，你全身都是黑历史。

后庭里被你体温融化了的冰变成水从缝间流过，带给你无尽的黏糊糊湿哒哒的痒意。

游走在你身上的冰凉指尖在你腰侧顺着肌肉线条描画出涟涟的水光；含过冰的舌头从你锁骨的凹窝一路扫下去，给你发烫的乳尖起伏的胸膛和绷紧的小腹带来一瞬息的凉和更盛的欲火。

你在冰与火的捉弄里近乎发狂也近乎迷醉。

“呐，基尔，你看你的小宝贝。”湿漉漉的手握住了你高挺硬疼的小弟弟，你在无尽恍惚里略略回过了神。

沾着冰水的纤纤玉指轻轻敲击着你的柱体，你被那仍旧笑意盎然的绿眼睛盯得发毛。

稍显尖锐的指甲拨开你顶端的凹处，略带麻意的疼痛把你的神志完全扯了回来——“你，你想干嘛？！”

挺着一对傲人凶器的匈牙利人故作娇羞地垂下眼帘，用空闲的左手拨了拨垂下来的褐色长发，动作结束时，她红润的指尖多了一个黑色的小U型发卡。  
重新望过来的绿眼睛里也多了一丝狡黠且狂热的光——“基尔啊，你后面的洞已经满足不了我了——前面让我试试呗！”

“啊啊啊！杀人了！”  
你看着那个离你铃口愈来愈近的小物件，被贯入的烈痛在你脑海里提前演练，不行，真的会死的！  
“伊莎，别插进去，求你！本大爷明天带着兔耳穿着情趣内衣戴着贞操带让我弟日给你看行不行！”

握着小发卡的手骤然停住。

“成交！！！”  
·  
·  
·  
法  
“基尔，你这是，干嘛呢？”  
你有时候真的挺佩服基尔伯特，你没见过哪个人能用拆枪械的严肃表情来对待一条，贞操裤。

“啊，本大爷，跟伊丽莎白那个男人婆打赌打输了，她让我试试这玩意儿。”

“你上次跟我打赌打输了为啥不按我的要求跟我一块裸奔？”

“……闭嘴！本大人跟女人永远说话算话！”

*普爷也是蛮想玩。  
*问：“洪姐，您的腐女之力是什么时候爆发的？”  
洪姐：“从知道我木鸡鸡也永远不可能有鸡鸡开始。  
我木鸡鸡，我干不得别人，那我要看那些有鸡鸡的男人被搞。  
我要看男人被搞。”


End file.
